


Like Real People Do

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Liam’s first shoot, he can barely eat anything. The thing is, he’s about to do his first scene with Louis, and he’s not sure how to cope with all the feelings in his body. Liam wants to do it, but he’s blushing just thinking about what he read in the script.</p><p>Louis scares him a bit, too. He doesn’t seem that tall – at least not on video – but he seems really bossy; both pushy and teasing at once.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam decides to do porn to pay for Uni.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=73898#t73898)  
> on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> Which means eighteen-year-old Liam and Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn from summer 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

He  is ushered into the room by a pretty – and fierce-looking – girl named Jesy, and is told to, “Just wait”.

He feels tense and nervous the handful of minutes he sits there waiting in a fancy office, looking at walls filled with pictures of faces he’s used to seeing on the screen of his computer. Always when he’s alone, though.

It’s that kind of movies they’re in.

Liam’s always been very fond of this company’s stars; they’re so hot he feels flustered just thinking about maybe someday getting to shoot a scene with one of them.

If he’s lucky.

He knows that some people might wonder about him even thinking about doing something like that, but Liam was kind of desperate. And it’s not like he’s a virgin. Well, he’s mostly not a virgin. And it’s the one thing he could think off that would pay enough to cover his expenses (it’s not like he can ask his mum and dad since his dad just lost his job at the factory).

The way he looks – young, kind of good-looking and, of course, innocent – is right for the job, too.

He startles when the door is opened, deep into a daydream about Zayn; who probably is the most gorgeous guy Liam’s ever seen. Liam has spent so much time getting off to him fucking his way through sweet-looking boys. Boys just like Liam.

He takes the hand that is offered him and tries to will his hand to not sweat too much when he shakes it. He wants to make a good impression.

“So, Liam,” the man sits down behind the big desk, and leans forward on his elbows. “I’m Simon, but you probably already did know that.”

Liam nods, wondering if he should introduce himself. In the end he stays silent, waiting for Simon to continue. Simon did say his name; it would be weird of him to say it again.

Simon’s eyes examines him closely, for what feels like an eternity. Then he says, “You’ve got this great vibe going for you, Liam. To be honest, I’ve got a plan for you.”

“Yes?” Liam wonders, pleased that they want him but still so, so nervous.

“You’ve got this sweet, innocent, doe-eyed look,” says Simon. “I was thinking we’re going to pair you up with our most popular tops, have them fuck you. Separately at first, but then we’re thinking about some scenes with more than one of them.”

Liam’s heart speed up in his chest. When he had the brilliant idea that he should do porn to pay for Uni, he never thought that it would come to this. He thought that he would get offered to do some solo things, and then after a while maybe get the chance to do some other stuff. And get paid more.

“That’s something you’re willing to do?” Simon asks.

“Yeah, that sounds good” Liam agrees; words coming out a jumbled mess because of his nerves.

Simon nods, with a small smile on his lips. “I’m going to get Jesy to go over the agreement with you, and if you’ve any questions, you can always asks her.”

– – –

The morning before Liam’s first shoot, he can barely eat anything. The thing is, he’s about to do his first scene with Louis, and he’s not sure how to cope with all the feelings in his body. Liam wants to do it, but he’s blushing just thinking about what he read in the script.

Louis scares him a bit, too. He doesn’t seem that tall – at least not on video – but he seems really bossy; both pushy and teasing at once.

Louis seems so cool, with his sharp eyes and cheekbones and the random tattoos covering most of his upper body.

Liam’s sure he’ll be a blushing mess, all the way through the shoot. Hopefully, he won’t make a fool out of himself.

– – –

Liam does make a fool out of himself the first thing he does when he walks into the room, eyes landing on Louis; who is turned away from Liam, talking loudly to a taller bloke with dark hair. Liam thinks it might be the director. He gets so distracted that he doesn’t think about where he’s putting his feet, and before he knows it, he’s lying on the floor.

Liam closes his eyes, wishing he could be anywhere but there. Or that when he opens them, he’s standing on his feel, not having fallen into a heap on the floor.

“Are you okay?” someone says, and when Liam blinks his eyes open he sees Louis, standing over him.

Liam opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He wants to curl up into a little ball and cry. When Louis just continues to look at him with a raised eyebrow, he mumbles, “yeah.”

Louis grabs his hand, and pulls him up quick and easy; an obvious strength in those lovely arms. “You’re Liam, I suppose,” Louis says, “I’m Louis, and I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Liam doesn’t know where to look, so he stares at the floor, shuffling his feet. “That’s,” Liam pauses, tries to think of an answer. He looks up, only to find Louis giving him an long once-over. “That’s good, I think.”

“Your first time, then?” Louis asks, with a dirty grin on his lips.

“What?” Liam asks. “No, no. I’m not a virgin for real.”

Louis laughs, loud and open. “I meant –” He pats Liam’s cheek, shaking his head. “ – your first time doing porn.” His eyes travels down Liam’s body again, slowly. “This is going to be fun.”

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, flushing even harder, which he didn’t even think was possible. He’s glad for the makeup on his face, but he doubts it covers the startling pink colour they must have. “Yeah, it would be a yes to that question.”

“Don’t worry,” says Louis, but the sparkling mischief in Louis’ eyes as he adds, “I’m not all that good with following the script, just so you know,” makes Liam worry.

Just a little bit.

It’s weird with the cameras, and the people around them. Liam tries to focus on Louis; he would not say no to Louis, if Louis for some reason would have tried it on with him not on camera.

Liam is supposed to be this ‘innocent, submissive twink who's just lost his virginity’ who is fucked by his older brother’s friends. Louis is playing one of the older, hotter bloke who’s going to fuck him.

Niall’s the next one, but he’s not filming with him today.

Liam feels warm just thinking about what Louis is going to do to him.

“Get on that spot, Liam,” says Ben, the tall man talking to Louis who did turn out to be the director.

Liam’s not sure what to make of him, but he’s sure he’s a decent bloke. Or at least Liam hopes that he is.

“And follow Louis lead, he’ll show you what to do.”

“Sure,” Liam mumbles.

Louis has been watching him the whole time, but as the scene starts the intensity in Louis’ eyes turns up a notch. Or two. He sidles up to Liam – as he should – and throws his arms over Liam’s shoulder, leaning in close as he murmurs, “You’re a pretty little thing.”

Liam blushes – which his script didn’t say anything about – and bites his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it. He tries to look innocent, but how does someone really do that? Liam doesn’t know for sure.

He must be doing something right, because Ben looks pleased when Liam looks at him.

At some point, Liam forgets about the camera taping every move he makes. It’s easy to get lost in the way Louis is touching him all over.

Louis kisses him the whole time that he un. The kisses are dirtier and rougher than anything Liam’s used to, and he whines loudly; his body moving into Louis without him having to think about it.

It turns out he doesn’t have to fake anything with Louis. Not that he thought that would have to. Since it’s Louis.

Louis sucks at Liam's bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth, dragging a moan from Liam's mouth. Then he pulls away, quickly pushing Liam’s t-shirt over his head.

Liam watches shyly as Louis takes off his own tank top. Want rushes through his body, and he almost feels faint for a moment.

"You're so pretty," Louis says, rubbing his thumb against Liam's lips, just pushing in slightly. "Can't wait to feel those lips around my cock."

Liam's confused for a few seconds.That wasn't a line he was expecting, and as far as he knows he's not supposed to suck Louis off.

Not today at least.

He forgets about what he’s about to say when Louis starts to kiss down his neck; expertly turning Liam until he’s facing the camera. If Liam didn’t know he was doing it, he wouldn’t even noticed. His limbs feel loose and soft already, and he follows Louis' lead easily.

As Louis sucks another mark into his skin, rubbing his tongue over the pinkish, wet skin, Liam’s legs almost buckle underneath him.

Liam squeezes his eyes shut, wondering how he’s going to be able to not come until he’s supposed to; meaningly when Louis is fucking him.

Louis works his way down, licking each new mark soothingly. When he comes to Liam’s nipples, nubs peaked and pink already, Louis grins up at him. “I think I want to hear you beg, love.” He flicks his fingertip over Liam’s nipple, his grin widening when Liam lets out a shocked moan. “Or maybe I should leave you like this, desperate and needy. Let you find someone else to take take care of you.”

Liam’s brain feels fuzzy, and he can barely remember why Louis is talking about a party. Then he stops blinking confusedly, and murmurs, "Please.

Louis works his nipples over, using sharp teeth to pull and equally sharp fingers to twist. Liam shudders, feeling overheated already; not sure if he wants to pull away of to press closer to Louis’ delicious way of torturing him.

No, that's not true. Even if it hurts a bit, it still feels really good. Nodding mindlessly, he presses himself closer to Louis.

Once Louis seems satisfied with the state he’s put Liam, he rubs his tongue against one of Liam's sore nipples. Then he trails a pearl band of wet, biting kisses down Liam’s stomach.

Liam shivers, his stomach quivering underneath Louis’ mouth as he grins against Liam’s skin.

Louis opens his jeans, without shaking hands or nerves making it difficult. He's quick to swallow Liam down, setting a fast pace. Taking him deeper every time.

"Louis," Liam whines, legs starting to shake. He's so close already, he can't take much more of Louis' clever tongue on his cock.

Louis pulls off, looking pleased with himself as he asks, “You want to come?”

Liam nods, not trusting his voice come out as anything but a gurgle of letters. He’s so embarrassed he isn’t better. He’s expected to be a professional now.

Louis smiles toothily at him, patting Liam’s bum. Then he gets up, so smoothly compared to how Liam feels, and takes hold of Liam’s neck. Louis’ fingers are warm, rubbing some form of pattern into his skin.

“You gonna get to your knees? Suck me off like a good boy?,” Louis asks.

“Please,” begs Liam. Not because it’ll look good for the cameras, but because he wants to.

Louis smirks, and starts to push Liam down. He keeps his dark eyes locked on Liam’s face the whole time, making him blush harder by adding, “You’ve got these amazing cock-sucking lips. Ever been told that?”

Liam shakes his head, looking up a Louis. He kind of wants to look at the hard outline of Louis’ cock clearly visible through his tight jeans, but he’s having a hard time looking away from Louis’ face, too.

Louis taps his chin, and he says, “I thought I told you to do something, love.”

Blushing wildly, Liam nods. He starts to work on getting Louis’ jeans open, feeling Louis’ finger tangle in his hair and he falters for a moment. Then he takes a deep breath and starts over.

“Such a good boy,” Louis murmurs, tugging none too gently on Liam’s hair and squeezes his eyes shut as pleasure spreads though his body.

He never knew that it was a thing for him; to have someone pull at his hair.

“Oh,” says Louis, sounding pleased, “You liked that.” He does it again, causing Liam to shiver and keen in the back of his throat.

Liam tries to pull himself together, and starts working on Louis’ pants again. Liam whimpers when he sees that Louis isn’t wearing any underwear; his cock slapping up wetly against his stomach as Liam starts to pull his jeans down.

When he’s on his knees with Louis’ cock deep in his mouth, Liam’s not sure it’s any easier for him to hold on. He can still feel the restless energy rushing through his body, like he’s about to come.

He wonders if he could come like that, with Louis’ hands tugging at his hair and Louis’ cock stretching his mouth open. He probably could, he realises when Louis slowly starts to fuck his mouth, holding Liam's head steady as he pushes his cock in between Liam's shiny, pink lips.

"Bloody hell," Louis moans, holding himself still deep into Liam's mouth, having pushed into his throat. "Your mouth is so lovely. Bet you want me to come in it."

Liam gags when he tries to swallow around Louis’ cock, and a fat tear rolls down his cheek. He's having such a hard time breathing properly, but he still wants Louis to keep going.

As Louis drags his cock out, holding him i place with his hands, Liam mumbles, "Please."

"Oh, you're gonna get it. Don't you worry," Louis teases. “But you should get up from there.”

Liam gets up from the floor, stretching his limbs out. His legs are wobbly, almost shaking as Louis pushes him towards the bed with a steady hand between Liam's shoulder blades.

"On your hands and knees," Louis murmurs. "Gonna fuck you so hard, love."

As he waits, arse tilted towards Louis, Liam gets tense, remembering the cameras filming everything. But then he can feel Louis' fingers, slick and steady as Louis strokes them over his hole, and he forgets about them at once again.

Liam lets out a sharp breath of air, feeling himself relax into it as Louis slides two fingers into him. “Fuck.”

"Such a needy little boy," Louis tutts, and Liam can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Liam fingered himself open in the shower earlier that day, but that had felt nothing like it does now. He's making so much noise, and is shifting into Louis' touch like he's never wanted anything more before.

He probably never has.

“Louis,” Liam moans, dropping down on his elbows. He’s back to worrying about coming too soon. It feels too good for him to care for long, though.

Louis keeps fingering him for longer than necessary, but Liam won’t complain when it feels so, so good. Then suddenly, the fingers leave him and he misses them at once.

Liam twists his head around, giving Louis a pleading look. “Please.”

“You’re going to get my dick now,” Louis murmurs. He grips Liam hard, fingernails digging into the soft flesh on his hips, and Liam shivers; tingles spreading on his skin from where he knows he will be able to see Louis’ marks on him later.

Louis slides into him, fast and hard. Just one long, steady shove forward that makes Liam open his mouth in a silent moan. Not pausing at all when he’s fully seated, Louis starts to fuck into Liam, each thrust rocking Liam’s . He’s rougher than anyone Liam’s been with – it might only have been one, but that had been nothing like with Louis – but Liam love it.

Liam’s grateful when he is pushed down into the bed. That way he doesn’t have to worry about collapsing into the bed, his limbs so soft it feels like he’s made of marshmallow. Or like he imagines it would feel. As Louis stops fucking him, pulling out completely, Liam feels a sudden burst of desperation and he mumbles, “No, please.”

Louis hushes him. Then he murmurs, “Just gonna move you around a bit, yeah?”

He lets Louis turn him over, and he lies flat on his back; waiting with his legs spread. He smiles at Louis as he takes place between, lifting Liam’s legs over his elbows before he sinks into him again.

“You’re going to come now?” Louis asks, the pleased smirk still on his face. He’s sweating, though, and Liam can see how he’s not totally in control. Even though he tries to act like he is.

Liam can only nod, feeling sparks of pleasure run up his spine as Louis’ cock rubs against his prostate every time Louis fucks into him again. When Louis traces his fingers along Liam’s cock, Liam closes his eyes hard, moaning as he spills wetly on his own stomach and chest.

“So pretty,” Louis praises, fucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Then he pulls out, making Liam whine and try to grab him. “You want to use your pretty lips to get me off?” Louis asks, as he moves up his body, stopping so close Liam can almost poke his tongue out and lick him.

Almost.

As Louis pushes the head of his cock against Liam’s lips, Liam moans and opens up for Louis. He presses his tongue against the underside of Louis’ cock, loving how smooth and hot it is.

“Just like that,” Louis praises as he uses Liam’s mouth to get himself off; rocking into him with fast, calculated thrusts.

As Louis hips starts to stutter and push deeper into his mouth, Louis pulls out. Then he sits back on Liam’s chest, starting to wank himself off.

Liam can’t take his eyes off him, staring openly as Louis fucks into his own hand.

“You like it?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes out, blushing.

Louis only moans in reply, fucking forward one last time as he starts to come in wet, hot stripes on Liam’s neck and face. And Liam has to close his eyes, and he’s only able to hear how Louis works himself through his orgasm, but it’s really hot either way.

“And that's a wrap,” Liam hears Ben shout.

Louis climbs off him, patting Liam on the chest once. “Not too bad for a first-timer.”

“Thanks,” Liam says slowly.

“Good job, Liam,” Ben says.

Ben’s compliment means less than the one Louis just gave him, but he still says, “Thanks.”

Then Ben turns to Louis, shaking his head resignated. “You too, Louis. Of course. But was it necessary to mark him up so bloody much. You know he has a scene with Niall in a few days.”

Louis just rolls his eyes and walks out, leaving Liam standing there; feeling awkward and shy all over again.

– – –

The next morning, he stands in front of his mirror in his tiny flat – maybe he should call it his room, not his flat, since it’s only one room and a small bathroom– and stares at himself.

Liam can’t believe he’s a pornstar now. Well, maybe not a star; but someone who is doing porn. He doesn’t look any different; he still got the same messy curls and the same birthmark on his neck.

The one thing that is different are the marks scattered all over his body; love bites on his neck and chest, smaller marks from Louis’ fingers and nails on his hips and thighs. Liam blushes just thinking about going to Uni, the marks on his neck aren’t small or discreet in any way.

Still, he can’t stay at home. Even if he rather just spend the rest of the day in bed, touching himself with the memories of Louis fucking him fresh in his mind.

Not that Liam thinks that he will forget about that any time soon. Or ever.

– – –

Liam’s not sure if he’s more or less nervous than he was before meeting Louis. Niall seems so intense and kinky. Which they all are, of course, since they are pornstars. But to be honest he’s probably most nervous about Harry; he’s known for his big cock after all.

Nervous and excited, might be a better way to describe how Liam feels about meeting Harry.

The shoot is at a Saturday, and even though it’s not supposed to be until after lunch, he can’t sleep. He lies awake, turning in his bed.

All he can think about is Niall. He wonders if it’s a good idea to jerk off, just to get some of the restlessness out of his body. In the end, he figures it is a great idea.

It doesn’t take long for him to come; embarrassingly little time even. As he comes, he remembers how much better it was when Louis was with him.

– – –

This time he doesn’t trip over his own feet. That’s always something. But he blushes and waves awkwardly when Niall smiles at him. Liam really wishes he could be less of a fumbling mess every time he sets him feet on set.

“Hi,” he says, blushing an even deeper shade of pink.

“Hi there,” Niall says, eyes shining with delight. “I see you’ve met Louis.”

“Oh,” Liam mumbles as he touches his neck, knowing where the slightly faded marks are even without having to look. He has spent far too much time touching them with his fingertips, pressing down until he could almost feel the ghost of Louis’ mouth on him.

Niall laughs and nudges Liam in the shoulder. “I’m just kidding. He told me about you.”

“Oh,” Liam says again, as if he’s on repeat.

“You’re even sweeter than he said,” Niall says, winking excessively. He laughs when Liam just blushes ever harder.

It doesn’t feel like he’s laughing at Liam, though.

Liam’s glad when he’s called to makeup. Not that he doesn’t enjoy Niall’s cheeky flirtiness, it’s just that he doesn’t know what to say to him without sounding stupid.

– – –

The set is almost the same, only this time he’s in what is meant be a laundry room. (Since he’s supposedly ran into Niall in the hall, after being done with Louis).

After some smooth acting from Niall’s side, his hand resting next to Liam where he was pressed up against the wall, they are now kissing.

Liam sits on top of a washing machine, with Niall standing in between his spread thighs. Niall’s hands are warm on his thighs, pushing further and further up as he kisses Liam deeply.

Liam’s is so hard he can barely think straight, let alone focus on the things he’s supposed to say or do.

He figures it will work out. Like it did with Louis.

Niall kisses him roughly, fucking his tongue deep into Liam’s mouth. Liam just whines in the back of his throat, leaning in closer to Niall. He lets Niall do whatever he pleases, it seems more rewarding.

As Niall pulls away, their lips make a smacking, wet noise. He pushes a soft kiss against Liam’s lips, then he murmurs, “Can’t wait to get my cock in you.”

“Me neither,” he says, breaking of into a moan as Niall’s hand rubs against his cock.

“Gonna fuck you so hard. Want you to remember me for days,” Niall continues, smiling so big a dimple is starting to form in his cheek. “Fill you up with come until you’re dripping with it.”

Liam gapes at him, forgets about what he’s about to say. Knowing that Niall’s famous for his dirty talk, didn’t prepare Liam for how it would feel to hear it in real life. He’s so warm all over, his skin flushed and sensitive.

“You want it?” Niall asks, teasingly. When Liam nods, he starts to unbuckle Liam’s trousers and pushes them down far enough for him to get his hand around Liam’s erection.

“Do it, please.” Liam’s hips jerk into Niall’s touch and he moans, gripping the edge on the washing machine in a convulsively grip.

Niall nods along with Liam’s words, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip of Liam’s cock. He wipes away a drop of precome, eyes fixated on Lima’s mouth as he pushes his thumb in between Liam’s lips.

Liam lets out a shocked moan. He gives Niall a bashful look, licking away the taste of himself from Niall’s thumb, sucking at it until Niall pulls it out again.

“I want to eat you out,” Nial murmurs, thumb still pressed against Liam’s bottom lip. “Taste you on my tongue.”

Liam shivers, heat flaring in his body. Nobody has ever done that, but he knows that Niall’s good at it. Liam’s watched him do it many times.

His legs feel shaky as he shuffles down to the floor, and they get ever more so when Niall drops down to his knees. Niall laughs when Liam’s jeans gets stuck halfway down his legs and Liam starts to giggle too, when he’s about to fall over from how hard Niall tugs at his jeans.

“Fucking finally,” Niall says, when Liam’s finally naked. “Want you to turn around, so I can get my tongue in you.”

Liam turns around, and leans his elbows on the washing machine. Niall’s hands grip his arse, pushing his cheeks apart, and Liam’s cheeks burn. .

“Fuck, look at that,” Niall murmurs.

Liam shudders, shifting on his feet. When Niall stops just looking and drags his tongue, hot and wet, over his hole, Liam moans loudly. Niall just hums and does it again. It’s almost too much – too good –  when Niall starts to work his tongue into Liam’s hole, making him tremble and ride against Niall’s face.

As Niall pulls away and replaces his tongue with two fingers, Liam nods aimlessly. He’s so turned on, his cock jumping hard when Niall finds the right angle and rubs against that one spot deep in him.

“Someone fucked you already?” Niall asks, for once keeping to what he’s supposed to say according to the script. “And you still need more cock in you, like the little slut you are.”

Nobody has; it’s been four days since Louis, but he fingered himself earlier and used his favourite toy to get himself loose and wet. “Yeah,” Liam agrees anyway, catching himself before he said no.

Luckily he’s already blushing from how exposed he is feeling, so he’s doing what he’s supposed to do, too.

Niall licks around the fingers he has shoved deep into Liam, and points his tongue in besides them. Liam just lets out one moan after another. He knows he should say something, but he can’t even remember how to talk.

Once Niall deems him ready, he gets a light pat on his hip, and Liam cranes his neck around. Already feeling dazed, he sees that Niall pokes his tongue out, wiggling it around obscenely.  Liam giggles, not sure why Niall would do such a thing.

Niall gets to his feet and pulls Liam close. Kissing him openmouted, he guides Liam’s hands to his jeans.

Liam has to stop kissing Niall, and look at what he’s doing with his hands as he gets the buttons on Niall’s jeans open one by one. As he pushes them down, his eyes zeros in on Niall's cock at once; both big and long.

Liam can’t wait to see how it feels on his tongue.

“Turn around for me,” Niall murmurs, wrapping his fist around his own cock.

Niall pushes into him much more slowly than Louis did, just pushing in a little bit at a time, working him open with his cock. Such utter filth comes out of his mouth the whole time. Stuff Liam’s never heard anyone say in real life.

Liam blushes especially hard when Niall tells him that he wants to lick his own come out of Liam's arse.

He’s bent over the washing machine, Niall’s cock shoved deep in his arse, and he feels so good. He has no idea why he keeps giggling when he's pushed forward; he just feels so light, happy.

“Fuck, look at that,” Niall stops moving, with his cock throbbing almost all the way into Liam’s arse. He rubs his fingers over Liam’s rim, pushing a fingertip in, just testing. “Such a good little slut you are.”

Liam moans, arching his back to get Niall deeper into him again. He wants to feel all of Niall in him. And as Niall starts fucking him again, noises of their hips slapping together filling the room, he almost comes.

Niall stops moving again, laughing when Liam whines high and needy. Then he starts to pull out, only adding to Liam's frustration. Liam wants to come. No, he needs to come, the pleasure rushing through him almost enough to make him black out.

"Want to see your pretty face when you come." Niall moves him around, and hikes him up on the washing machine. "Have you moan my name when you're stuffed full with my cock."

"Niall," says Liam, blushing a scarlet red.

Niall spreads Liam's legs wider, and  fucks into him with a quick thrust. "So fucking tight."

The way Niall keeps smiling at him, laughing his way through fucking Liam; it calms his nerves, makes him feel comfortable and safe.

It doesn't take long. Just a handful of hard, deep thrusts to make him fall over the edge, not even having been touched once. His orgasm rolls through his body, and Liam trembles from how intense it is.

Niall just keeps fucking him, even after Liam's come down from his orgasm. The drag of his cock even rougher in Liam, every push into him on the edge of too much.

Niall's less talkative now; only groaning loudly as he grinds his cock into Liam, steadily getting closer.

As he comes, Niall throws his head back, moaning shamelessly. His cheeks has pink on them, and a sheen of sweat.

Liam squirms, his insides tightening around Niall's cock, when he gets stickily hot and wet with Niall's come.

“Such a good fuck,” Niall tells him, as he pulls out.

Liam smiles shakily at Niall, wondering if he should tell Niall what he's thinking. If Liam's honest, it feels like Niall's turned his brain into mush.

He stays silent, being pretty certain that Niall knows what he did to Liam.

Liam thinks that they’re done, and he waits for someone to tell him so. But when he’s pulled off the machine by Niall, he lets out a startled giggle, and asks, “What?”

“Didn’t I tell you I was going to eat you out again?” Niall asks teasingly.

“You did,” Liam says slowly. He remembers that part vividly, but he only thought that was something Niall said.

Because of how hot it was.

“Turn you pretty little arse this way then,” Niall says, already dropping down on his knees again.

Liam does as he’s told, blushing when he realises how wet he’s from Niall’s come  starting to leak from his hole down his thigh.

Niall doesn’t waste any time, gripping Liam's arse cheeks and pushing him open. His mouth is pressed against Liam’s arse in no time and his wonderful tongue dipping into Liam in teasing little licks.

“Shit,” Liam mumbles, toes almost curling from how sensitive he’s now that he’s come.

Niall hums against his arse, the noise sending vibrations through Liam. He fucks his tongue into Liam a couple of more time. Then he pulls away, sounding as affected as Liam feels as he says, “That was what I was talking about.”

Liam waits for something more to happen. In a way, it feels like Niall wants to continue. But Niall gets up from the floor, groaning painfully as his knees make a horrible cracking sound.

“That was great, as usual,” Ben huffs, breaking into the fog in Liam’s head. “But I don’t understand why none of you can follow the script. There was nothing about that last bit in there, Niall.”

“It’s better this way,” Niall laughs. Then he turns to Liam, giving him an easy smile, as he asks, “You want to go get some coffee, Liam?”

– – –

They are at a small coffeeshop, just a few minutes away from the studio. Liam ordered a tea, he’s not much for drinking coffee. They sit by a small table in the corner, just the two of them.

Liam pauses, wondering if Niall will think he’s weird. If he takes as many packets of sugar as he usually does. But Niall did eat him out, twice even, so he’s probably okay with Liam’s intake of sugar.

“So,” Liam says carefully, “Why did you ask me here?”

Niall shrugs, eyes widening comically when he sees that Liam takes yet another little packet of sugar and tips it in his cup. But he says, “Wanted to get to know you a bit. Always better that way. Less tense, you know.”

“You think we do another one?” Liam asks, almost dropping his tea in his own lap; his hands clumsy just from being around Niall.

“Yeah, I sure do.” Niall smiles, as dirty as he did on set. “You were real good, and you’re bloody cute. So why not?”

For a second, Liam thought Niall would start talking dirty to him again. Liam almost expects him to, with the way he went on during the shoot.

“It’s a bit weird though,” Liam admits. “Sitting here, I mean. With you.”

“Why?” Niall looks adorably confused, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. “Haven’t you ever had coffee with someone you’ve fucked.”

“Well, it’s not the same,” Liam says slowly, choosing to not tell Niall that he hasn’t. That boy before Louis; he wasn’t someone Liam spent time with when they weren’t getting off together.

Liam’s pretty certain that he didn’t even want to be seen with him.

“We did get off together. And now we’re here. Very easy,” Niall says, shrugging as if it's something he does every day.

It's not that easy for Liam.

“But that was in front of someone filming us,” Liam says, a warm blush spreading rapidly on his cheeks.

“That can’t mean we can’t like each other when we’re not being filmed, Liam.”

“I guess so,” Liam says, taking a sip of his tea. Just trying to think of something to say.

As he takes another sip, Niall asks him, “So, have you seen my stuff before?”

Liam almost spits his tea all over the table, but manages to swallow it down. Too fast, it turns out, because he almost chokes on it instead.

“Oh, I believe you have,” Niall laughs. “Did you like it then?” When Liam shrugs, blushing furiously, he laughs even harder.

“Can we talk about something else?” Liam asks.

The rest of the time Liam spends at the coffeehouse, he still blushes a lot. But he likes Niall very much; he’s friendly and fun. Easy to get along with, and Liam’s happy that he said yes to get that coffee – tea – with him. It’s nice to feel that he might finally have found someone who truly likes him.

– – –

A couple of hours before he’s about to be on set for his first shoot with Zayn, his phone rings. It’s an unknown number, and Liam hasn’t really made any friends at Uni yet, so he has no idea who would be calling him.

“Hello, it’s Liam,” he says slowly, once he’s decided to answer. Instead of just sitting there, staring at the screen, wondering who it could be.

“Hi Liam,” a familiar voice says. Liam can't place it at first, but then he realises that it’s Louis who is calling him.

Liam doesn't understand what's going on.

"So, Liam," Louis continues when Liam stays silent for too long. "Niall told me you two had coffee. Do you think that's fair? You didn't have coffee with me."

"I don't drink coffee," Liam says before his brain catches on. Then he splutters, "What? But you were the one who left."

Louis laughs, loud and open. "I'm just messing with you.'

Liam wants to hit himself in the head  with something hard; maybe he can forget about this conversation then. He's so stupid.

"Yeah, but why are you calling me, in that case?" Liam asks.

"Simon was very pleased with the two of us, said we were going to do another one. When you’re done with you’re planned scenes," Louis tells him. "And I thought we should get that tea then."

"But you just said... You know, that you were kidding,” Liam says, feeling if possible even more confused. Is Louis messing with him again?

"Not about that," Louis says slowly.

"Oh," mumbles Liam. "Sure, but I should go. It was nice of you to call me, though."

"Yeah, have fun with Zayn," Louis says, teasingly.

"But, how do you know that?" Liam asks. Do all the stars at the studio know everything about each other?

"Zayn's my roommate," Louis says.

Liam nods. Then he remembers that Louis can't see him, and says, "Okay, bye then."

– – –

The scene he’s about to do with Zayn is less fratboy and more just porn without a plot. Liam has a feeling they made sure he didn’t get overwhelmed by giving him the less intense scenes first.

Not that he would say that neither of the shoots he did before were tame. It’s just that, he’s never done anything like the things he knows Zayn’s so famous for.

The spanking and the ropes. Oh god, the ropes.

Only adding to the whirl of emotions running through his body – he’s so nervous he almost feels ill – is that Zayn is as good-looking in real life as on film. Liam didn’t think it could be possible, but it is.

Zayn is marked with even more ink than Louis, and his body is so amazing; lean and strong. Liam can’t believe how pretty he is. Liam blinks at him, wondering if Zayn’s even for real.

“Hi,” Liam mumbles; his tongue feels thick in his mouth, and his hands are sweating.

Zayn smiles at him, and he seems so much softer than Liam expected. The sharp edges Liam thought he would have not there at all. “You know, Liam,” he says. “If I do something to make you feel bad, you can tell me. I’ll stop, I promise.”

“But won’t Ben mind?” Liam asks.

Zayn shrugs. “It’s not him who’s about to get spanked, babe,” he says easily. Like he’s talking about the weather.

The word babe coming from Zayn’s mouth makes Liam feel flustered, bashful even. “Okay,” he agrees, even though he knows himself better; he’ll keep trying until someone tells him to stop.

“Promise,” Zayn says.

“Fine,” Liam huffs, blushing. “I promise to say no if I need to.”

“No, won’t do,” Zayn says. “You might want to say no, even if you don’t really mean it sometimes. A safeword is better.”

“Safeword?” Liam asks, wondering if he missed something.

“Yeah.” Zayn looks a bit confused, like he thought he wouldn’t have to explain such a thing to Liam. “It’s a word that’s got nothing to do with sex, that meant to make the person who’s in charge stop whatever he or she is doing.” He gives Liam a very pointed look. “No matter what it is.”

“And the word can be whatever?” Liam asks.

Zayn nods. “As long as it’s not something you would say when I’m fucking you.”

Liam's cheeks get flush, and his cock swells in his pants. He tries his hardest to think about unsexy stuff – like dead bugs and his old teacher having sex – trying to avoid getting a full stiffy just from Zayn talking about fucking him. "Gotham, maybe?" Liam suggests. "I don't usually talk about Batman during sex."

"That's a shame," Zayn laughs, grinning so big his nose crinkles. "Batman's awesome. It's a great topic, even then."

Liam finds his expression adorable he just stands there and stares at him at first. He almost misses what Zayn says. Almost. "You like comics?" he asks, surprised.

"Yeah," Zayn says, pointing at the zap-tattoo on his arm. Which Liam's seen before, of course, he just never thought  someone as cool as Zayn would like comics.

Liam's been called a geek repeatedly because of it.

"You ready then?" Zayn asks, smiling softly.

"It's not my first time," Liam answers, even though it feels like it is.

"No, Louis did tell me about that," Zayn murmurs. "He was pleased, and he rarely is when it comes to new boys."

"Oh," Liam mumbles. He never thought about that being a possibility, them talking about him. He's just Liam, not that interesting compared to the rest of them.

"Still,” says Zayn, “it’s a bit different. Might be a bit rougher with you.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, already feeling a bit dazed. He tries not to think too much about that, though. “I promise I’ll tell you. But I should get my makeup done now, so I’m going to go there. Do that.”

– – –

This time, it’s nothing more than a bed in the room. Zayn undresses him slowly and Liam shiver when he caresses every new inch of skin he uncovers. When Liam’s fully naked, Zayn still has his black jeans and t-shirt on; Liam doesn’t do anything to change that, though.

Zayn’s the one who tells him what to do.

“You should get on your knees, hands behind your back,” says Zayn, when he has looked at Liam for what feels like ages. He’s so hard, just from the careful way Zayn is touching him, and the dark, interested look in his eyes.

Liam gets down to his knees gingerly, looking up at Zayn as he walks around Liam. When says his name and raises one eyebrow, he pushes his hands together behind his back.

“That’s lovely,” Zayn says. “Don’t move your hands, not until I tell you.” Then he drags his t-shirt off, revealing more tattoos, and especially the heart on his hip makes Liam's mouth feel wetter and his tongue clumsy.

He wants to taste Zayn's skin, but that part of him more than almost anything. More than anything but his cock, that is.

Zayn slowly takes his jeans off, and he's so pretty all over. More than anyone Liam's ever seen, counting models and real actors. Actors not in porn. Even his cock is pretty. He taps Liam's chin with two fingers, dragging Liam's attention away from his cock.

"You're going to suck me off, let me choke you with my cock." He pushes two fingers into Liam's mouth. "If you're good, you'll get to come."

Liam nods and swallows around the fingers in his mouth.

"You do look good with something in your mouth. Bet I'll look even better with my cock in it," Zayn steps closer to him, his cock hold loosely in his hand. “Don’t move your hands now, babe.”

His shoulder blades are starting to burn a little bit already, but he’s pretty sure he won’t think about that when he’s got Zayn’s cock in his mouth. “Please,” he says, glancing up at Zayn through the mess of his curls. “Can I?”

“You’re so good,” Zayn says softly. He rubs the head of his cock against Liam’s mouth, and moans lowly when Liam pokes his tongue out, swipes it against the tip.

Just needing the taste of him on his tongue. Liam tries to shuffle closer to Zayn, wanting more of his cock in his mouth but his body feels uncoordinated; he makes a small sad sound and looks up at Zayn instead.

Zayn takes a step closer to Liam, pushing his cock in between Liam’s lips. Liam hollows his cheeks, tries to breath through his nose as Zayn steadily sinks deeper. He’s so big and solid in Liam’s mouth, precome leaking on Liam’s tongue.

Zayn fucks his mouth shallowly for a while, his fingers gripping Liam’s hair hard, keeping him in place. Every thrusts, his cockhead hits the softness in the back of Liam’s throat, just a promise of something more. Liam lets out a muffled moan every time, feeling a thrill of something warm run up his spine.

“Good boy,” Zayn murmurs, as he lets his cock slip into Liam’s throat, holding steady as Liam makes a noise around his cock, gagging slightly before he gets control of his body. “Such a good boy, taking my cock like that.”

Zayn sets a fast pace, pulling Liam onto his cock at the same time as he fucks forward. He makes pleased groans when he gets deep into Liam’s mouth, and murmurs soft words to calm Liam’s speeding pulse.

Liam has almost all of Zayn’s cock in his mouth; Zayn is almost completely still, hips only twitching forward one tiny bit when Liam moans around him. Liam swallows, feeling his throat squeeze tight around Zayn; tears are slipping down his cheeks, his eyelashes are wet and his breathing comes in harsh pants through his nose.

Liam knows he’s hard, but it feels sort of distant. Like it’s not the most important part of what’s happening. His shoulder blades are burning, straining as he presses his hands together hard, making sure he’s not disappointing Zayn.

As Zayn pulls back, slowly taking his cock out of Liam’s mouth, Liam still wants more. But Zayn grips his hair harder, tilts Liam’s head towards him. .”You’re doing so good, babe,” he murmurs. “You’re gonna get a reward like you deserve.”

“Oh,” Liam mumbles.

Liam’s limbs feel loose and soft; it’s hard for him to make them work when he tries to get up from the floor. He knows that he should be uncomfortable after having been on his knees for so long, but it’s like he can’t feel it.

Liam stands there, staring at Zayn as he sits down on the edge of the bed, wondering what Zayn wants him to do.

“Come on then,” Zayn murmurs, voice silky smooth. “I want you on my lap, arse up.”

Liam moves to get on top on Zayn, blushing furiously when he almost trips on his feet in his hurry. Zayn’s hands are on him as soon as he has lied down, moving him around slightly. His cock twitches hard against Zayn’s thigh, and Liam’s not sure if he wants to rutt down against Zayn's leg or push his arse up into Zayn’s hand squeezing one cheek gently.

“I want you to count with me, babe,” Zayn murmurs, waiting for Liam to nod.

The first slap takes him by surprise, and Liam yelps and grips the sheet underneath his hand hard. “One,” he mumbles.

“So good,” Zayn says, hand still on his arse. Zayn waits him out, lets his breathing go back to normal – as normal as it can be, with him naked on top of Zayn – then he hits Liam’s other arse cheek.

It feels weirdly good, the burning sensation of Zayn’s hand against his arse. Much better than Liam thought it would feel. His breathing comes out fast, and he’s almost overwhelmed by how good it is; his cock makes Zayn’s thigh wet with precome, more so every time Zayn smacks him.

He barely remembers to count with Zayn, but Zayn won’t give him another one until he does.

“That’s good,” Zayn praises him, running careful fingers over the imprints of his hands on Liam’s arse cheek. “Think you’ve had enough.”

Liam nods; he knows that Zayn will take care of him. When Zayn slips a finger between his arse cheeks, he tilts his arse up, wanting to feel Zayn in him.

“Such an eager boy,” says Zayn, sounding pleased.

“Please,” Liam begs, when Zayn doesn’t push in; just presses his fingertips gently against Liam’s hole. When Zayn’s hand leave him, Liam makes an unset noise. Not meaning to at all.

When Zayn’s fingers come back, they’re slick with lube, pushing against Liam’s rim until it gives and lets him in. He slides two in at once, so slow Liam’s is about to open his mouth and beg for more, but it’s just then Zayn’s fingers graze his prostate. And instead of words, he only manages a low moan.

Zayn takes his time, fucks him open with first two, then three fingers. He ignores Liam’s pleas for him to fuck Liam, only keeps fingering him in a slow pace.

“Please,” Liam begs again, having lost count of how many times the word has slipped out of his mouth. “Fuck me.”

“You’ve been so good for me,” Zayn murmurs as he takes his fingers out. “Can’t say no to you.”

Zayn guides him gentle hands, rearranging his limbs until he’s lying on his back on the cool, soft sheets, thighs spread wide. Then Zayn climbs on top of him, pushing their cocks together. He gets one soft kiss, before Zayn pulls away again, giving him a sharp grin.

“I’m going to fuck your cute little arse now,” Zayn murmurs.

His head feels too big and clumsy, when he nods. He bites his bottom lip hard, watching as Zayn kneels between his legs, slicking his cock up. When Zayn starts to slide into him, Liam groans loudly; it just feels too good, Zayn’s cock burning hot in him, sending shivers all over his body.

When Zayn’s fully in him, he pauses and just watches Liam as his cock throbs in him. His gaze is so intense, all of his focus on Liam. Liam squirms, feeling how his cock jumps, blurting even more precome on his bare stomach.

“Such a pretty boy,” says Zayn, leaning forward, trapping Liam underneath himself. “Want your hands here”. He moves Liam’s arms for him, laying them palms up next to his head. When he seems pleased with how Liam’s spread out for him, he wraps his hands around Liam’s wrists, pressing him down firmly.

“Please,” Liam whines, trying to move into Zayn, but Zayn’s got him completely pinned down; his cock and hands are holding him in place.

Zayn smirks at him, but he starts moving his hips; dragging his cock out of Liam, almost all the way before he fucks it hard and fast again..

Liam’s mind feels fuzzy; it’s like he can’t think of anything but Zayn’s cock deep in his arse and Zayn’s hands pinning his wrist to the bed.

“I need to come,” Liam mumbles.

Zayn shakes his head, slowing the rhythm of his hips until he’s grinding his cock into Liam in small circles. It’s too much, the steady pressure against Liam’s prostate, and Liam whines, his eyes rolling back in his head. He’s going to come.

“You wait until I say so,” Zayn murmurs, fingers squeezing hard around Liam’s wrists; probably leaving red marks for him to see for days.

Liam nods, trying to make his heart slow down. He nods again, feeling a sort of calm spread in his body. He’s not going to come until Zayn says so. His body jerks when Zayn starts fucking him harder again.

“You can come now, babe,” Zayn murmurs softly. “You’ve been so good.”

Liam feels a rush of hot, sudden pleasure flare up in his body, and before he knows it, he comes. His body shakes, and he has to shut his eyes hard, unable to hold them open. Once he’s come, he continues to tremble all over. It’s like he can’t stop.

“Fuck,” Zayn mumbles, his voice sounding far away.

Liam feels like he’s floating, and his limbs are so, so soft when he lies there. Zayn keeps fucking him, he knows it, but it’s like he’s watching him through a thick mist.

– – –

Zayn’s wrapped around him, cuddling him close and murmuring soft things to Liam. Words Liam still can’t quite make out. It’s strange, but Liam’s pretty sure they are alone in the room.

Liam doesn’t even remember Ben telling them that they were done, let alone them leaving. He doesn’t have the energy to care, though.

He’s a mess; with come on him, and sweat drying slowly on his skin and he’s shivering from how he’s freezing. But he doesn’t care about that either, not when Zayn’s so warm against him. He turns against Zayn, nestles closer to him, pushing his head into Zayn’s shoulder.

“You feel okay?” Zayn asks, stroking his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“Yeah,” mumbles Liam, his voice coming out a bit rough.

“Do you know what happened?” Zayn asks.

Liam shakes his head, too tired to think properly even. He feels great, though.

“I think you went under for a bit there,” Zayn tells him, hand still gently stroking through Liam’s hair. “It’s never happened, you know, for real when I’m filming. Usually, it’s a bit difficult for most people to let themselves go, with the cameras and everything.”

“Didn’t even think about that,” Liam admits, for once not blushing.

“That’s good,” Zayn says. “But I think you should come home with me for a bit. Make sure you don’t get a sub drop. This is your first time right.”

Liam’s not sure what this sub drop Zayn’s talking about is, but he trusts Zayn to know what he’s talking about. Also, he’s pretty sure Zayn’s job as pornstar doesn’t involve taking care of Liam, but he won’t complain.

– – –

The latest Batman movie is playing on the telly, but the volume is so low Liam barely can hear it. Liam’s curled up on the sofa, his head in Zayn’s lap, when Louis comes home. Liam’s  surprised to see him – shocked even – until he remembers that Louis told him that he shared a flat with Zayn.

“Oh,” Louis says, coming to a sudden stop just inside the door. “Not to be rude or anything, but why is Liam here?”

“He did really good on set,” Zayn says softly, and Liam smiles; loving how Zayn seems so pleased with him. “But he did get a bit too affected to be left alone, to be honest.”

“Really?” Louis asks, dropping down to the soft next to Liam’s feet. He lifts them up, shuffling around until he’s got them in his lap.

Louis is kind of intimidating; he seems so sure of himself, and he’s so loud. But it’s nice, the way he skims his fingers on the bare skin on Liam’s ankles, rubbing soft patterns on his skin.

“Yeah, never had anyone go so deep in front of a camera,” Zayn says. He’s answering Louis, but his gaze never moves away from Liam.

It’s nice to have both of their attention at once. It makes him feel hot all over.

Liam can hear them talking about him, about everything else, but he’s too tired to pay attention.

It doesn’t take long until he falls asleep, their voices lulling him to sleep.

– – –

Liam's fucked himself on his fingers, fantasising what it would be to be split open by Harry's cock. It makes it hard for him to look Harry directly in the eyes when first meeting him.

Harry seems really pleased to see him, hugging him first thing Liam walks into the room.

Liam fidgets, patting Harry's back awkwardly. Harry is so big, all of him; not just his cock, and Liam gets a sudden tug of want low in his stomach.

He's sure Harry's going to ruin him.

"You're as cute as Niall said," Harry says as he lets go of Liam.

"Thanks," Liam says, choosing not to tell Harry that he's seen all of his clips at least twice. Often more.

"It's now you should tell me I'm cute," Harry tells him.

"What? But, what? Of course, you are," Liam splutters.

Harry starts to laugh, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Oh, thank you, dear little Liam,” he says, winking. “But I was joking.”

“Oh,” Liam mumbles.

“You’re really cute when you blush,” Harry says, and there’s that wink again. It’s really dorky, and Liam starts to giggle.

It’s a good thing he’s cute when he’s blushing, because Liam thinks he’s constantly blushing when he’s around Harry.

– – –

Liam’s lips feel sore and tingly, but Harry continues to kiss him; switching between kissing him hard and pressing featherlight kisses on his lips. They must cut some of it later because Liam’s never seen a porno with so much kissing.

When Harry kisses his nose, Liam snorts and starts laughing.

“What are you doing?” asks Liam, when he’s finally managed to calm down enough to talk.

“Kissing you, of course,” Harry drawls slowly, looking mock-confused. “Did it feel like something else?”

Liam looks at Ben and the rest of the crew, but they just shrugs, like they’re used to Harry. “No,” he answers, when Harry raises an eyebrow, obviously expecting him to answer. “It was nice.”

“Good,” Harry murmurs, taking hold of Liam’s cheeks and rubbing his long fingers over Liam’s cheekbones. “Just want to make you feel good.”

“You do,” Liam says shyly. He keeps shivering every time Harry traces his bottom lip with his tongue. It’s really, really good already, and Harry’s barely touched him yet.

When Harry stops kissing him, Liam’s lip must be a dark pink colour and swollen from kisses. Harry just smiles at him, thumbing his bottom lip before he starts to trail kisses down Liam’s neck. He’s so careful with Liam, making him giggle and blush by tickling him when he’s half-naked and still a bit nervous.

As they are both naked, Liam freezes, openly staring at Harry’s cock. He’s seen it, he shouldn’t be surprised by the size of it, but he is. “Fuck,” Liam mumbles.

“You like it?” asks Harry, cheekily.

Liam nods, blushing. He can’t think of something to say. It’s like his brain has shut down, just thinking about getting fucked by Harry.

“That’s good,” Harry murmurs, skimming his big hand down Liam’s side. “You think you want to suck me off?”

Liam nods again, and drops down to his knees.

“Oh, you’re eager,” says Harry, stroking Liam’s fringe out of his eyes. “I like that. But I think I’ll sit down on the bed first.” He takes two steps back, and flops down on the bed, spreading his long legs open for Liam.

It’s obscene, the way he looks; cock big and hard, redder than the rest of his skin and curving a bit to the left. Liam shuffles forward, splays his hands wide on Harry’s thighs and leans forward until he can flick his tongue out, rub it along the underside of Harry’s cock.

Harry groans shamelessly and his jock twitches hard. He leans back on his elbow, gazing down on Liam with a small smile on his lips. “Such lovely lips you’ve got.”

Liam smiles back, probably looking a bit dopey. He wraps his fingers around Harry’s cock, nodding to himself as he moves his fingers carefully on the velvet soft skin. Then he goes back to sucking Harry off, starting by licking a long stripe from his balls, all the way up to the tip.

Liam flicks his tongue over the slit, groaning when he gets that salty taste that he’s been waiting for. Fitting his mouth around the tip, he sucks the head only for a moment, wanking Harry’s cock with his hand as he slurps around the mouthful of cock he’s got.

When he pushes down further, Liam has to concentrate hard on not taking it too fast. Harry’s cock is so big in his mouth, stretching his lips wide.

“So good,” Harry murmurs, pushing away Liam’s curly fringe from his sweaty forehead.

Liam sucks Harry off slowly. Kissing the tip of Harry’s cock, before he rubs it over his bottom lip, with his gaze locked on Harry’s face, liking the way Harry’s eyes widens comically big. He tries to take Harry deep, pushing past the discomfort of gagging on it.

He doesn’t manage to take all, but he’s nearly there. And Harry seems happy with him, his hips moving in small twitches up into Liam’s mouth, and he’s loud.

So loud.

“Think we’re done,” Harry mumbles, his voice shaking, when Liam goes down once more; his throat fluttering around Harry. “You’re going to make me come.”

Harry pulls him up on the bed, and pushes him down into the sheets, his big hand warm and steady between Liam’s shoulder blade. Skimming his hands all the way down Liam’s back, his hands come to rest on Liam’s arse cheeks.

“Please,” Liam mumbles, spreading his legs open.

“So pretty,” Harry murmured, stroking his thumb over Liam’s dry hole, making him jolt and whine.

Harry spends a long time fucking his fingers into Liam’s arse. So long Liam’s sure he’s going to come with Harry’s fingers in him, not his cock.

Liam’s begging him for more, keeps saying please over and over, but Harry just shushes him. Each time he fucks his long fingers deep, Liam’s jock twitches against the bed and he lets out another high whine.

“Just one more,” Harry says, when Liam thinks he is going to pass out from how much he wants it.

Liam blinks his eyes open, unaware of when he closed them. “But you’ve three fingers in me already?”

“I do think you want another one, babe,” Harry murmurs, wedging his pinkie into Liam’s already stretched hole.

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles, he’s so hot all over; his cock leaking heavily against the sheets and with sweat running down his neck.

Harry fucks his fingers in a couple of times. Then he starts to take them away, and Liam lifts himself up on shaking arms, craning his neck around to look at Harry. “What are you doing?”

“First you complain about me taking too long. Then you don’t want me to stop,” Harry laughs.

Liam smiles sheepishly, but when Harry moves up his body; far more graceful than he’s been so far, Liam bites his bottom lip hard, trying to stifle an embarrassing whine.

Harry isn’t even touching him anywhere right now; he shouldn’t feel so desperate.

Harry’s thighs frame his hips, holding him in place. Harry’s cock rubs between his arse cheeks, sliding wetly between them as Harry fucks his hips forward, and Liam whines and rides his arse against Harry.

When Harry starts to sink his cock into Liam, he mumbles, “You’re taking it so well for me.”

“Please,” Liam begs, even though he’s getting exactly what he wants.

When Harry’s fully in, he leans forward and rest his hands next to Liam’s head. Then he slowly starts to rock his cock into Liam.

Liam arches his back, moving the best he can against Harry. It feels so good, how Harry’s cock pushes him open every time he slides deep again. He feels so full, with Harry’s big cock shoved all the way in.

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles.

Liam’s not able to keep his eyes open any longer. He nods without knowing why every time Harry’s cock rubs against his prostate, and whines in the back of his throat as Harry’s forceful thrusts pushes his body into the bed. The once cool sheets now sticky and rumpled underneath Liam but still so, so nice against his cock.

He comes with a shout, his arms giving out half-way through. His orgasm rocks through his body and he trembles, feeling his arse squeeze hard around Harry’s cock.

Harry keeps fucking him, a handful of hard thrust rocking Liam’s loose body. Then he pulls out, making Liam feels empty like never before, and starts to wank himself off.

Liam can hear the wet sound of Harry’s hand sliding wetly on his cock. Then there’s hot, milky liquid hitting his arse and back, and Harry groaning loudly as he comes.

Liam rolls over, smiling shakily at Harry. “Did I do alright?”

Harry gives him a pointed look, starting to get up from the bed. Just as he opens his mouth, starting to say something, he slips and falls off the bed.

“Shit,” Harry says, popping up next to the bed again. “Don’t tell Niall about that, please. He’ll laugh his arse off.”

Liam gapes at him, wondering if sex-god Harry Styles really did fall off the bed. He’s pretty sure he did.

– – –

Liam’s been thoroughly fucked into the bed by Louis, and Ben seemed pleased this time, too. The amount of sex he’s having, it makes muscles feel sore most days; but it feels good, even though his thighs burn when he bends down.

Liam blushes at the oddest time now, wondering if whatever person who’s looking at him knows that he does porn.

“Are you coming back to mine now then?” Louis asks as he hands Liam his shirt.

“What?” Liam asks.

“Yeah,” Louis says slowly. “You did agree to spend some time with Zayn, when you wasn’t paid to do so. I might think you’ve got a crush on Zayn if you say no.”

“Er,” Liam mumbles, his cheeks getting hotter the more Louis looks at him. He forgets to pull his t-shirt on.

“Oh, you do,” Louis teases. “How cute.”

“I don’t,” Liam says, belatedly. It’s not like Louis is going to believe him now.

“Not that I don’t like you shirtless, and with my marks all over you,” Louis murmurs, using that same voice he does before he’s about to fuck Liam until he can barely remember his own name. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to get out of here undressed, love.”

Liam is probably staring at Louis, but it feels like he’s being flirted with. He must be wrong, though; Louis can’t be doing that. Pushing away the thoughts whirling through his head, he gets dressed.

Louis is right about him not walking out without a shirt being the best idea; Liam’s chest has even more pink marks after Louis’ lips and teeth this time.

“Fine,” Liam agrees, realising that he never answered Louis’ question.

– – –

Louis takes him to a small comic book store Liam didn’t even know existed. Then he proceeds to try to buy Liam everything he even looks at.

“Louis, you can’t do that,” Liam says, once again. He takes the comic from Louis’ hand and puts it back.

“But you’re a student, you can’t have all that much money. Even with all the porn you’re doing,” Louis says, trying a new tactic.

Liam’s pretty sure the bloke next to them is staring at Liam, but he would be if he heard Louis say that Liam’s in porn. And he must have heard because Louis was talking way too loudly.

“But,” Liam trails off. He can’t deny what Louis said, he’s not that well off.

Louis seems to realise that Liam’s about to give in because he grins and puts his hand on his chest, over his heart. “And I want to buy them for you.”

“Okay,” Liam agrees, pretty sure he’s blushing again. Louis makes him act like a love-sick teenager. Which he might be. Just a little bit.

It’s not just Zayn he’s got a crush on.

“Finally,” Louis says, reaching to pluck out the same comic Liam put back.

“But I can’t buy you anything,” Liam says sadly.

Louis laughs, as if Liam said something funny. He’s certain he didn’t, though. “You did give me the best orgasm I’ve had in ages before. That counts for something.”

“Louis,” Liam scolds, blushing furiously. He looks over at the bloke next to them, finding him staring openly at Liam now.

“Fuck off,” Louis says harshly, staring that one bloke down.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Liam suggests, not sure it’s a good idea to stay. Louis seems rather keen on defending him, and Liam doesn’t want Louis to get in any trouble because of him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis mumbles, still staring coldly at the other customer. But he lets Liam pull him away, and he does pay for Liam’s comic like he said he should.

Louis paying for his stuff and him holding the door open for Liam on the way out makes it feel a bit like a date. But it isn’t, so Liam tells his over imaginative brain to stop being so stupid.

– – –

Liam is at Louis' and Zayn's flat. It's not that unusual since both of them keeps inviting him over after shoots. Or just texts him when they think it's been too long, demanding him to come by.

This time Harry and Niall are there, too.

It's just a night in with the boys; just them all having a few beers while they play videogames and watch movies. But Liam's never been in a room with all of them at once, and he doesn't quite know how to act.

It might be because of the crushes he's had on them since way before he first met them. It's a bit too much for his brain to cope with to have them all so close at the same time.

"You okay?" Zayn asks leaning in close.

Zayn’s breath is hot on his neck, and Liam suppresses a shiver. Looking around the room he sees that Niall and Louis are wrestling on the floor; elbows poking out dangerously. Harry seems to pay more attention to them than to Liam and Zayn cuddled up on the sofa, so he says, "Yeah, it's just a bit weird."

"What is weird?" Zayn asks, looking adorably confused.

"Being around you all at once," Liam admits.

Zayn leans his head against Liam's shoulder and takes his hand. "Bad weird or just _weird_."

"Just weird," Liam rushes to say. "Since I've... Like, I’ve been..."

"You can say fucked by us all," Louis says loudly.

Liam blushes; he was sure they wouldn't hear what he said. "Yeah," he kind of wants to hide his face against Zayn's chest, but he looks at Louis as he says, "It's weird since you've all fucked me."

"Good boy," Louis murmurs. "I knew you could say fuck without a cock in you."

Liam can feel the warmth already on his cheeks spread all over his face and down his chest. Not only is he blushing like crazy, but Louis' words are also making him feel hot for other reasons, too.

"Isn't that what you call him when you fuck?" Niall asks.

"This is why it's weird," Liam mumbles.

"No, this is why it's fun," Harry says, getting up from the floor. As he sits down next to Liam, he ruffles Liam's hair.

"Maybe," Liam agrees, knowing that he'll get used to it. He felt the same about being near one of them at once before, and he’s fine with that now. More than fine even. "But can we talk about something else now?"

They all agree, and the rest of the night have a lot of dirty innuendos and jokes. But he starts to feel more comfortable anyway, knowing that the way Louis smirks at him when he calls him good boy yet again, isn't him being mean.

Louis seems to like to tease those he likes.

– – –

Liam was shocked, when Simon called him and asked if he was okay with doing something a  little bit special.

He was okay with it; since he was told it was Louis and Zayn he was supposed to do it with.

That doesn’t mean he isn’t nervous now. And it must show because Louis keeps tickling, only to hold on to Liam's hand as Liam tries to get him to stop.

Zayn just watches them with a fond look in his eyes.

"You sure you're okay with this? Louis asks, squeezing Liam's hand to get his attention.

"Yeah," says Liam. "Wouldn't have said yes otherwise."

"You remember your safeword?" Zayn asks.

"Gotham," Liam repeats, like always when Zayn asks.

"God, you two are such nerds," Louis teases.

Zayn shakes his head, with a smile so wide his eyes crinkle. "Just because you like Iron Man better doesn't mean you're not a nerd, too."

"He's awesome, so that must mean I'm awesome for liking him," Louis says, grinning wide.

“Whatever,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes fondly. “I must admit Liam, that I might have been looking forward to this.”

Liam blushes and fidgets; it sort of feels like Zayn’s flirting with him, and he doesn’t know how to handle that. Liam really hopes that Louis hasn’t told Zayn about his crush on him.

“Me too,” Louis says, his thumb stroking back and forth on the back of Liam’s hand. “Might have had a wank thinking about it this morning.”

“Louis, don’t say that,” Liam mumbles, trying to take his hand away. He feels flustered; both shocked and pleased at once.

“But it’s the truth,” Louis says, “You don’t want me to lie to you, do you?”

Liam shrugs, wishing his heart would slow down. He’s got nothing so say, so he lets Louis pull him towards makeup.

– – –

Liam thought it was overwhelming with just one of them. When it’s both Zayn and Louis at the same time, it’s even worse.

Or better, maybe.

Louis is kissing him slowly, letting Liam pant into his mouth, unable to kiss back because of how hard he’s trembling. Zayn has his mouth on Liam’s cock, sucking him off in the same slow pace as Louis is kissing him.

It’s maddeningly good.

Zayn licks lower, pushing his tongue against Liam’s taint as he puts a pillow underneath his hips. Liam moans, feeling Zayn’s tongue press into him, fucking him open little by little. When Zayn adds a finger, pressing it in alongside his tongue, Liam moans even louder and stops kissing Louis back completely.

“You want Louis’ cock now? Zayn asks, pausing with his fingers pressed deep into Liam.

“Please,” Liam mumbles, pushing his hips down against Zayn’s hand once, twice before Zayn takes his fingers out.

Louis lies down on his back, wanking himself off lazily while Liam climbs on top of him. He holds his cock steady for Liam as he sinks down, and start to bounce gently on his lap.

This bit is familiar to Liam now. He’s had Louis in him several times, and it is always more than enough to make him feel like he’s about to shake out of his skin. But this time he’ll get even more.

“Take it easy now,” Louis murmurs. He spreads his legs wider, planting his feet firmly on the bed. Taking hold of Liam’s hips, he slows his pace until he sits with Louis’ cock all the way in him, but not moving an inch.

“Just relax, babe,” Zayn says, skimming his hands down Liam’s back, cupping his arse cheeks before he strokes his fingertips over Liam’s stretched pink rim.

Liam whines and tries to bounce himself on Louis’ cock again, but Louis shakes his head at him. “Not yet, love.”

The first finger Zayn pushes in alongside Louis’ cock goes in surprisingly easy. But that part is something Niall’s especially keen on doing as he fucks Liam from behind, so Liam’s used to that extra bit of pull.

Liam nods to himself, feeling how he goes looser and softer all over as a heat spreads in his body.

“Just a little more,” mumbles Zayn, slipping another slick finger in.

“Fuck,” Liam groans, squeezing his eyes shut hard. It feels like nothing he’s ever felt before; it burns, so intense he’s not sure how to handle it. But it feels good, too.

“Just one more,” Zayn murmurs as he presses back into Liam with three fingers.

Liam shudders, feeling himself squeeze hard around Zayn’s fingers and cock. He’s got no idea how he’s going to handle even more, it already feels like he’s full. More than full. It's getting easier the longer Zayn fingers him, though. He relaxes into Zayn’s touch, and he starts to push down on Zayn’s fingers again.

“You ready?” Louis asks, pushing his hips up slowly into Liam, working counter work with Zayn’s fingers slipping in and out of him.

“Please,” Liam moans.

Zayn mumbles something unhearable into his neck, slipping his fingers out almost all the way. Then Liam can feel Zayn’s cockhead rub against his arse, pushing in slightly where Zayn’s fingers still are holding him open.

“Oh, no,” Liam mumbles, feeling like he’s burning up from inside out. “Fuck, I don’t.” He moans, dropping his head forward.

“You want to stop?” Zayn asks, pausing with just the head of his cock inside Liam, pressed against Louis’ throbbing cock.

Liam shakes his head.

“You’re doing great, babe,” Zayn murmurs, starting to press forward again. Little by little he works his cock into Liam, and Liam whimpers every time he gets deeper, but Zayn hushes him and keeps going.

Liam feels so full; his rim stretched wide around both their cocks. Zayn’s all the way in him and Louis, too. Liam’s pretty sure he’s crying, his cheeks feel wet.

“Okay?” Louis asks, sounding strained. He tries to stay still underneath Liam, but his hips keep twitching up into Liam in small jumps. “You’re so good,” Louis murmurs, stroking his fingers down Liam’s chest. “It’s like you’re made for taking cock.”

“Fuck,” Zayn murmurs, sounding dazed. “You’re doing it, Li.”

Liam nods, smiling down at Louis.

Liam’s head feels sluggish; all of him is shivering hard as Louis and Zayn rocks into him. When one of them fucks in, the other pulls out a bit. He’s always full, and it might still burn, but he can’t feel anything but pleasure.

Louis’ and Zayn’s cocks are pressed tightly together in him, rubbing against each other as they work together to get him off.

Zayn’s breathing against his ear is harsh, and he keeps moaning loudly when Liam’s arse squeezes hot and tight around them. “I’m so close,” he murmurs, nipping lightly at the side of Liam’s neck. “You close, babe?”

“Yeah,” Liam moans.

He’s so close; his cock twitches hard, slapping against his stomach every time one of them rocks up into him a bit harder. It’s leaking precome heavily; he thinks he’s wetter than ever before.

When Zayn wraps his hand around Liam’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit, Liam’s body locks up, and he comes with a silent moan. Zayn wanks him through it, milking him until he’s dry

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis mumbles, his hips rocking up into Liam’s in an uneven, out of control way. Then he comes, cock shoved all the way into Liam, making the slide of their cocks slicker.

Almost too sensitive after having come, Liam shudders when Zayn keeps fucking him, grinding his cock into Liam hard thrust, almost making Liam topple forward. His limbs feel so useless now, soft like jelly, and he can barely keep himself up.

As Zayn comes, grunting loudly into Liam’s ear, he grips Liam’s hips hard, fingernails digging in. He comes for a long time, hips stuttering against Liam’s arse. Then he grows still, the grip on Liam’s hips softening, and he kisses the back of Liam’s neck.

They move him off them with gentle hands, and Liam winces when their cocks slide out of him with a wet noise.

Liam’s so wet, come leaking out of him down his thighs. He blushes when he realises how dirty he must look, with both of their come in him. On him.

It’s something really, really hot about it. Liam hopes he’ll get another try at it.

– – –

He’s at Harry’s flat, and for some reason they are watching The Great British Bake Off. Liam doesn’t care all that much about who’s winning, but Harry does.

Mostly the night so far has been a lot of bad jokes; mostly Harry’s but Liam tried to tell some, too. He doesn’t feel self-conscious around Harry, it’s hard not to relax and laugh around him.

It’s really nice.

“So, when can we see it then?” Harry asks after Sue has done her bit; telling who’s going to go home.

“What?” Liam asks, confused about what Harry’s talking about. They are already watching the telly.

“The thing you did with Zayn and Louis.” Harry looks at him, wiggles his eyebrows. “When they both fucked you.”

“You want to see that?” Liam asks, blushing just thinking about anyone he knows seeing that.

“You’re hot, and the two of them are hot.” Harry shrugs, as if it’s not weird wanting to watch your friends fuck on camera. “It’s bound to be hot.”

“Don’t know,” Liam mumbles.

“Did you like it then?” Harry asks, shuffling closer to him. He nudges Liam with his elbow, looking so interested that Liam kind of wants to tell him.

How much he really liked it.

“Er,” Liam says, “It was, like, really intense. Never thought about doing it, but I liked it.” He feels hot just thinking about it, and he shifts restlessly on the sofa. The memories of it is making his cock get interested, and start to push up against the zip of his jeans.

Harry looks at him, grinning wider. Then he puts his hand on Liam’s thigh, covering so much of it because of how big his hand is, and asks, “You want some help with that?”

“What?” Liam asks, astonished. He thought they only did stuff like that in front of a camera.

“Friends help friends out,” Harry tells him, slowly dragging his hand up Liam’s thigh. His eyes never leave Liam’s face, though.

“If you want to,” says Liam. “But I could just, you know.” He nods towards the loo, meaning he could get himself off in there. Alone.

“Only if I can watch,” Harry murmurs,

He sucks Liam off, there on the sofa; making pleased sounds in the back of his throat as Liam moans and moves his hips up into Harry’s mouth. It’s over so fast, but luckily Liam doesn’t have to worry about that since they’re not being filmed. Afterwards, he watches as Harry wanks himself off; the way he sounds and moves is familiar by now, but it still amazes Liam that he’s allowed to watch him for real.

Liam sleeps in Harry’s bed that night. That is another first.

– – –

He comes directly to set from Harry’s place, after having been fed breakfast in bed. It’s not his own shirt he’s wearing. He’s got no idea why there was come on in. Liam’s pretty sure Harry swallowed.

Might have been Harry who came on him, he’s a bit messy.

The sweater he’s wearing is too big, almost swallowing him up, and Niall cackles loudly the first thing he sees Liam.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asks, pulling at the hems of the shirt. It’s awfully comfy, and Liam wonders if Harry would notice if he never got it back.

“Spend the night with someone?” Niall asks, still giggling.

“I don’t,” Liam begins, but he can’t continue. He doesn’t want to lie to Niall. “Fine, I did.” He’s pretty sure he’s a deep shade of pink.

“Harry must be happy then,” says Niall.

“What?” Liam asks.

“Think about that, Li,” Niall says, eyes shining with delight, “Why would Harry be happy to have you in his bed?”

Liam shrugs, pretty certain that Harry doesn’t want him for real. He hasn’t got time to tell Niall that he’s crazy, they’ve got a job to do.

“

– – –

Liam’s had a crush on the boys – every single one – since long before he met them. The problem is that he’s not sure he can call it a crush anymore.

It's way worse than that. His stomach gets all fluttery and warm when he thinks of  them. No matter who it is.

It would have been easier if it were just sex, but it isn't.

He's not proud of it, but he does ignore all of their texts and calls. Going so far he even stuffs his phone underneath his pillow; his stomach hurts just from looking at it. It's unfair to them; it's not their fault Liam's a mess because of how he falls harder for them every time he sees them.

There's no way for him to avoid them forever; he knows it.

– – –

He’s not expecting Louis to stand outside his door; his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at Liam.

“Hi,” Liam says. He wants to close the door in Louis’ face, hide in his bed for the rest of the day. But that won’t help, he’s supposed to work with Louis in two days.

“You’ve been ignoring us for days,” Louis says, sounding angry. Or maybe upset.

“Well,” Liam mumbles. “I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t mean to ignore us?” Louis asks, baffled.

“Like, you’re all so hot. Can’t be around you without wanting things from you. I want things from all of you, and I know that neither of you want anything like that. I want to have sex with you without someone paying us to, and I want you to take me on dates. I think I’m in love with you. All of you,” Liam blurts out, without thinking. Then he stops talking abruptly, blinking at Louis as his cheeks get warm and pink.

He really didn’t mean to say any of that.

“Oh,” Louis says, looking startled. But then he starts to smile, and all of him relaxes; the stiff posture gone at once. “You should come to mine tonight. We should talk. All of us.”

“What?” Liam asks, but he doesn’t get any answer since Louis is already walking away, pulling his phone out.

– – –

Liam stands outside the door, thinking about if it’s too late to change his mind and go home. But then he takes a deep breath and knocks. He’s not a coward.

Zayn hugs him directly as he steps into the room, holding him close as he murmurs, “Everything’s going to be alright, babe.”

“Really?” Liam asks.

“Hey,” Harry says, coming up to wrap himself around Liam from behind. “You can’t have all of Liam for yourself.”

“No, we’re meant to share, Harry. I know that,” Zayn says, making Liam feel even more confused about what’s going on.

“Why are you two making a Liam-sandwich in the hall,” Louis asks. “We’ve got things to do. Like we said.”

“I don’t know,” says Liam, hiding his face against Zayn’s shoulder.

Harry takes on step back, patting Liam softly on the bum before he walks off again.

“What?” Liam wonders, dazed. “Did he just?”

“Think he did, yeah,” Louis says fondly. “You two can come to the living room when you’ve finished.”

It takes some time, but then Zayn lets him go, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry,” he says, “I’ve just missed you.”

“It’s been like three days,” Liam says, feeling shy. And dumb too, for ignoring them in the first place.

“Still,” Zayn says.

Liam lets Zayn pulls him into the living room, hanging onto Zayn’s hand hard. As he’s pushed gently down into the sofa between Niall and Harry, they take his hands instead.

Liam’s hands are sweating, and he looks around the room, wondering what’s going on. Why are they all smiling?

"So, Louis told us what you said," Niall starts, and Liam almost chokes on his own spit.

"It's okay, Liam," Harry says softly, probably noticing how tense Liam's gotten.

"It's not," Liam stresses.

"It is, Harry insists, "We want to date you, too. That must mean it's okay."

"How would that even work?" Liam asks. There’s a happy buzz in his body; he can’t believe that they want him, but it seems a little too good to be true.

Things like this doesn’t happen to people like Liam.

“You date us all,” says Niall. “We all date each other, and all that other stuff you said to Louis.”

“Really?” Liam asks, feeling a smile form on his lips. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“Of course not,” Louis says. “We’re amazing.”

“Can we fuck now?” Niall asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Liam. “He did say he wanted to.”

“For fuck’s sake Niall,” Zayn groans, still smiling fondly. “You couldn’t wait more than _one_ minute after he said yes?”

Niall just shrugs, getting up from the sofa; still with Liam’s hand in his own. “If you don’t want to join that fine, but I’m going to take Liam to your bedroom now, Louis.”

>

Liam blushes, refusing to let go of Harry’s hand as Niall pulls him towards the door to Louis’ bedroom. As Niall and Harry start to undress him, both their hands pushing his shirt over his head, Louis and Zayn come up next to them.

“We wouldn’t miss this,” Zayn murmurs, pressing in close to Liam. He trails his fingers up Liam’s sides, sending tingles all over his body.

They’re quick to get undressed, all of them shucking their clothes on the floor; the place looking like a mess. Nobody seems to care, though.

“Get on the bed,” Harry murmurs.

Liam does as he’s told and lies down in the middle of the bed. He doesn’t have to wait long for the rest of them to join him. There’s so much naked skin for him to look at. To touch.

They take turns kissing Liam, kissing each other when they’re not kissing him. Liam doesn’t want to close his eyes. Not even for one second.

He doesn’t want to miss how good they all look together.

Niall preps him, his fingers teasingly slow. Louis and Zayn sit on their knees on either side of him, holding his thighs open while Harry kisses him.

“Please,” Liam begs, as Harry sucks a kiss into the skin underneath his jaw. “I just want you to fuck me.”

“But you’re arse is so lovely around my fingers,” Niall murmurs. “So pink and tight. Could be in you like this all day.”

“Please,” Liam repeats, giving Harry a wide-eyed, pleading look.

“You can finger him for the whole day some other time,” Zayn tells Niall.

“Thank you,” Liam murmurs, smiling big at Zayn. He whimpers softly as Niall takes his fingers out, waiting impatiently for Zayn to take Niall’s place.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, babe,” Zayn says, as he starts to fuck his cock into Liam. “Who do you want next. After me?”

Liam feels dazed; it’s hard for him to think when Zayn feels so good in him; every rough drag of his cock in him making Liam’s toes curl and his hips jerk.

Zayn stops moving and takes Liam’s hands, pressing them down into the bed next to his head. “Who is it gonna be?”

“Harry,” Liam blurts out.

“That’s good,” Zayn murmurs, starting to move again. “You want his big cock stretching you out?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes out; both as an answer and because it feels amazingly good. Liam’s feel a familiar rush of pleasure run up his spine, and he moans wordlessly as he comes; sudden and hard.

“Shit,” Zayn mumbles, pressing Liam harder into the bed.

Liam watches closely as Zayn bites his lip, with his hair a mess and sweat running down his neck. It takes a few more thrusts, and then Zayn comes, too. Hunched over Liam, he grips Liam’s hands harder, grinding against Liam’s arse until his cock stops twitching wetly in him.

He’s moved around, and when he’s on his hands and knees, Harry slides into him. He’s so wet inside from lube and Zayn’s come, and Harry groans, starting to fuck him hard, sure thrusts.

It’s so silent in the room – everybody’s eyes trained on Harry and Liam – and Liam can hear Harry’s cock making dirty, wet noises as he fucks into Liam.

He squirms, feeling himself go hotter, his cock starting to thicken again. Watching Louis wank himself off slowly, he knows what he wants, though.

“Can I,” he starts to asks, breaking off into a moan when Harry’s cock drags his cock out almost all the way, only to fuck in deep in one smooth thrust. “I want to suck you, Lou.”

Louis nods, shuffling over from where he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. “Fuck,” he murmurs, coming so close Liam can rub his tongue over the tip. “Of fucking course, you can.”

Liam comes with Harry’s cock in his arse and Louis’ in his mouth; forgetting how to breath and gagging hard around Louis’ cock. He shivers his way through his orgasm, Harry’s hard thrusts rocking him onto Louis’ cock.

Louis groans and his hands tighten on Liam’s chins, as his cock jerks and lets out stripe after stripe of come on his tongue.

Liam moans, swallowing again and again around Louis’ cock. He does his best, but he can still feel some come start to trickle down his face.

“So good,” Louis mumbles, wiping away a few drops on come on Liam’s chin.

Liam wants to answer, but Harry keeps fucking him. He can barely form thoughts, let alone words.

Harry’s hands pull him onto his cock every time he fucks forward, and it’s almost too much now, after having come twice. How Harry’s big cock pushes him open, but he still never wants Harry to stop.

Niall’s runs his hand up and down Liam’s spine, telling how good he is and how lovely he looks on Harry’s cock.

Harry’s thrust are starting to get uneven, and his breathing comes out harsh and panting. He’s so close; Liam can tell. Liam arches his back, moving back against him.

“Bloody hell,” Harry moans, pushing into Liam one last time, groaning his way through his orgasm. As he pulls out, he slips two fingers into Liam’s hole.

“Harry,” Liam groans.

“Shh,” Harry murmurs, fucking his fingers in a few times. “You’re so wet, babe. Just want to feel you.”

It goes on for a while; Liam just closes his eyes and shudders every time Harry’s fingers grazes his prostate. But then Harry’s fingers disappear, and he’s pushed gently down on the bed.

Liam rolls over with his eyes still closed. He opens them when he hear Niall moan.

Liam’s body feels tired and used. But it’s lovely to watch Harry get Niall off with his mouth; Niall’s hands tangled in Harry’s messy curls. He sighs as Louis and Zayn curl up around him, both with their head on his shoulders.

“You good?” Zayn asks him, reaching down to take his hand.

Liam nods, still distracted by Niall’s loud grunts and the wet sounds from Harry’s mouth. He watches them closely, feeling his cock stir  again as Niall makes another high sound and comes.

He’s more than good.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/108912661129/like-real-people-do-15751-words-by-misslii)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
